<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Rings by jactingchoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423682">Coffee Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactingchoices/pseuds/jactingchoices'>jactingchoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop, Destiel wedding 2021, Drabble, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, canonverse, dean winchester should wear jewellery again actually though and castiel is right for this, engagement one shot, mostly canon compliant but finale denialist, short and sickly sweet like cas’ fuckin weird honey blueberry macchiato, super short, the bickering to engagement trope is a personal favourite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactingchoices/pseuds/jactingchoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should wear more jewellery, like you used to when we first met.”</p><p>Castiel would have been breaking a comfortable silence, but they were currently in a coffee shop in the city centre of Austin, in the middle of a rather annoying vampire case, so he was instead only making a dent in the crowding din of caffeine-addicted morning commuters.</p><p>Or: Castiel is REALLY committed to Dean wearing jewellery again. Almost as committed as he is to Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Here’s another little Drabble, this time to celebrate the mass hysteria known as the 2021 internet destiel wedding. All weddings start with an engagement, so I hope you enjoy this one:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should wear more jewellery, like you used to when we first met.”</p><p>Castiel <em>would</em> have been breaking a comfortable silence, but they were currently in a coffee shop in the city centre of Austin, in the middle of a rather annoying vampire case, so he was instead only making a dent in the crowding din of caffeine-addicted morning commuters. The statement still earned him a questioning look.</p><p>“Since when did you pay such close attention to my jewellery wearing habits? Were you spending all your free seconds just staring at my hands, Cas?” If it was meant to sound accusatory, Castiel thought Dean was failing miserably, because he only sounded fond.</p><p>“No,” Castiel huffed an indignant sigh, “I <em>also</em> paid equally close attention to your neck.”</p><p>It was around there, where his necklaces used to sit, that Dean started to turn a rather pretty shade of pink. He choked on air for a moment before clearing his throat, stammering around the first couple syllables as if he’d temporarily forgotten how to form words,</p><p>“Wha- uh- <em>anyway,</em>” Dean decided it was probably safest to steer away from all conversations involving Castiel’s apparently decades-long fixation on parts of his body until they were away from half the working population of downtown Austin, “It’s impractical. Bracelets got caught. Necklaces tended to hit me in the face. Repeatedly.”</p><p>“Wear shorter necklaces.” At this, dean shot him what could only be accurately described as a love-filled glare.</p><p>“What, and hand all of our enemies a <em>super</em> convenient way to choke me? Not even the fun kind. I’ve thought this through, Cas.”</p><p>The couple in front of them stepped forward at the sound of their names being called, both reaching for the other’s drink, having a silent contest on who got to perform this little act of service for the other. Dean grinned and let out a quiet laugh. It was an argument he knew well, and lost often. Normally with slightly higher stakes.</p><p>This temporary lapse in attention allowed Castiel to grab ahold of the hand dean had resting at his side, splaying his fingers as if to study them.</p><p>“Traditional men’s style rings would be too flat to get caught on anything, and they’re not a choking hazard.” Castiel had thought this through, too.</p><p>“They are if someone tries hard enough–” Dean was cut off both by a particularly stern glance from underneath Cas’ dark lashes, and the loud “<em>Honey glaze macchiato and black Americano for Dean!” </em>Coming from the counter. Castiel dropped his hand after a moment of hesitation, allowing dean to pick up both their orders for once with no argument.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Dean. Plus, you can get rings where the underside is actually a hidden bottle cap opener. Is that <em>practical </em>enough for you?” He sounded remarkably serious for being an angel of the lord having an early morning debate about jewellery.</p><p>The smell of fresh coffee, and the sound of Taylor Swift from the café radio, wafted around them like bliss-and-bickering filled cigarette smoke. It hung in the air, lending the moment a premature haze of a perfectly domestic memory.</p><p>“No.” Dean gestured dangerously wide with a coffee in each hand as he turned to head towards their corner table, “Face it, buddy, if you want me to wear jewellery so badly, you’re gonna have to put a ring on it.”</p><p>His face was chiselled into a smug <em>I win </em>smile, green eyes glinting, for approximately four point two seconds before Cas caught him by the shoulder, pulled him right back around to face him in the middle of the 8am coffee rush, and loudly deadpanned:</p><p>“Okay. Marry me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I’ve only just started writing little ficlets so any comments/crit are much appreciated! </p><p>I might try and get my much longer wedding themed short-fic out today too, but we shall see. </p><p>Thanks again for reading! If you enjoyed this, then please also check out my other little ficlet :) </p><p>I’m imonlymewhenimwithu on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>